Remilia Mccanner
---- Ficha Remilia Mccanne'r é uma vampira que mora no Palácio Infernal de Phyrux com Phyrux e mais outros 7 habitantes, localizado no inferno. Ela está no Rank de Poder da SoM sua amizade com humanos foi marcada como ''pior, e ela está em poder ela está em extremamente alto. Apesar do palácio ter o nome do Phyrux, a fundadora é Remilia Mccanner, que fundou isso a mais de bilhões de anos atrás, quando Jesus nasceu. É a melhor amiga de Hideo e os dois tem uma banda chamada In Bed with Satan , uma banda de rock pesado e aparenta, satânico. Remilia é a baixista e a vocalista da banda e diz que faz a voz ''''satânica' Ela representa o pecado gula. Aparência Olhos Vermelhos, cabelo azul claro curto, um par de asas pretas como as de morcegos em duas costas. Veste um vestido e chapéu vermelho-claro com detalhes vermelho. História Remillia '''nasceu sozinha no inferno e era uma das maiores herdeiras do rei do inferno. Por causa disso, quando este rei morreu, que assumiu o trono foi Remilia. Remillia foi a única que não usou a '''coroa de reis do inferno, o que começou a forçar uma personalidade rebelde. Ela foi uma das mais poderosas dentre esses reis e era praticamente inderrotável, abrindo uma personalidade extremamente sádica e se sentia muito bem vendo novos corpos queimando no inferno. Remilia não teve supervisores por esse motivo, todos tinham medo dela e da morte. Em 1500, Remilia decidiu sair do palácio para visitar o mundo dos humanos e parecia muito interessada sobre isso, já que depois de vários e vários anos essa seria a primeira vez indo nesta dimensão. Ela fez uma mansão apenas invocando uma para morar no mundo dos humanos por um tempo, o que fez o inferno se rebeliar por um bom tempo. Porém em uma noite, Remilia encontrou uma garota misteriosa e provavelmente uma caçadora de vampiros e demônios'(Pois neste tempo vampiros e alguns demônios estavam se manisfetando rápido) '''que, vestia uma roupa de empregada europeu, com um cachecol vermelho cobrindo toda sua boca, porque claro, naquele dia a noite estava gelada. Esta pessoa misteriosa segurava 3 facas e provavelmente não era uma pessoa qualquer. Remilia se interessou nela e, atacou-a sem piedade, porém ela havia desviado, como se soubesse do que ela iria fazer. Foi uma luta enorme porém quem venceu foi Remilia, que havia usado seu poder de destino para faze-lo perder. Ela não usou no começo desta luta pois seria uma desvantagem porque ainda existem chances do oponente deste poder mudar o destino previsto pela Remilia sem a vítima saber. Remilia ergueu sua mão direita para a empregada, o brilho da Lua que naquele dia estava enorme havia iluminado os olhos vermelhos de Remilia a parte de trás dela. Remilia disse que ela poderia viver com ela no inferno, porém custaria a vida humana da garota, que viraria um demônio(Já que humanos não consiguiriam viver direito no inferno, a menos se for um pecado-filho) e, se não aceitasse, ela deixaria a empregada aonde ela estava quando derrotada, para virar comida de vampiro. Por Phyrux(ou então ''garota') ter percebido que ela era muito forte e se reencontra-la novamente seria péssimo para ele, ele aceitou, e apertou a mão erguida de Remilia, fechando o trato. Remilia levou Phyrux para o palácio do inferno dela, transformando dele um servo. Para que ninguém soubesse sua verdadeira indentidade(Pois muitos habitantes do inferno sabiam quem era este caçador de vampiros e de demônios), Remillia cortou o cabelo para curto, e pintou o cabelo dele de branco. (Antigamente, Phyrux tinha cabelo longo de cor preto.) Ela ensinou a Phyrux como usar facas com maior precisão e mira, o que fez seus ataques ficarem muito poderosos. Depois dele ter treinado muito e conseguido completar o objetivo, Remilia deu um relógio de bolso de cor ouro para ele, ela disse que isso faria ele parar o tempo. ... Remilia foi convidada por Lily Vion para ser uma aluna da School of Magic após Yukari ter contado a história de Remilia para Lily, a diretora('''Lily) mandou uma carta para o inferno com o pedido que ela estudasse na School of Magic, pois todos aceitariam a história obscura dela e seriam amigos dela. Phyrux também recebeu esta carta, dizendo a mesma coisa. Agora Remilia e Phyrux são um dos vários alunos da School of Magic. Quando eles chegaram nessa escola, suas vidas mudaram e muito, Remilia ganhou um amigo chamado Hideo, conseguiu se familiazar melhor com a rainha do submundo Yuyuko, que antes eram inimigas. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Personagens de Julia Usami